the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The rhyno series episode 3
episode 3 Margaret told Mr Robinson Skips has some mental problem. Mr Robinson said obviously who would do this much. He broke our car said Margaret. Robin said that was tough guys. Cyborg how the shit he could throw me that far. Starfire said lets never fight him if you hit him allot he trys to kill you. Robin said that is perfect but we have to get revenge on him. Beast boy said do you have a brain. Robin said I know what you are thinking of we are taking another risk and we might die so we should not go I agree with beast boy. Starfire said Sami Zayn you got knocked out so quickly. Sami Zayn said I don't like violence. Robin said guys you know I need to tell you guys so evening you know Macbeth he will be trying to take over the world and he is my nemesis. Starfire said now him. Sami Zayn said I hope so skips is not with him. What time it is ? Asked cyborg . Beast boy said so quickly it is 7:09 pm. Robin said rigby and Don and Eileen are getting out of jail Rigby said to don how long it will take by walking don said 34 minutes. Eileen said I want the car. Rigby said the car is in front of our house. Eileen said I already know that but I just wanted the car then we do not have to walk. Don said how about take on of the polices car because it's very near so let's do this. Rigby said no we are gonna go to jail as soon as we came out so what is the point of releasing us outs when we will do another crime. Eileen said he is right don. Don said you are true. Rigby said why do not we call a taxi , how I couldn't think about that.. Rigby called Ghana that he needs a lift and he is near a jail. Ghana said ok but pay £20. Rigby said ok. After 13 minutes Ghana came and said come in. Then they arrived at there house at 7:43pm. Rigby opened the door then all of them came in. Death said baron Corbin could you find any other people. Baron Corbin replied no. Skips wanted to get baron Corbin next time physically. Health Slater said I feel normal. Mr Robinson told Margaret we can go to a different shop Margaret said yes I agree with you. Robin said guys let's go outside. They all went outside and saw rhyno. Robin told rhyno what are you doing now? Rhyno said nothing . A police said to another police should we go and do a crime? The other police said I would had agreed but some other police arrest us. Germany gone to low five ghost and said what's up. Low five ghost said nothing. Anti pops said to muscle man what the hell are you doing now. muscle Man said being kind to people Anti pops saw health Slater coming to him and told health Slater what do you want? I am not going you stupid group health Slater said we are very kind so join us. Anti pops just walked away. Robin said to anti pops do you want to be with us. Anti pops said you are in the bad side right. Robin said no we are the good side health Slater is a bad person. Anti pops said I am already on the good side Skips got robin and stabbed him. Echmo told skips who is that filthy guy? Skips said robin. Anti pops said why did he do that even? Starfire said he fighter us in the morning. Rigby told don look dude that is anti pops by himself. Sami Zayn said why does every body do violence. Cyborg told Sami Zayn that skips is one guy. Anti pops said I target one of you in a fight. Beast boy said Starfire how about you look how you did with skips. .Starfire said if he is stronger then skips. Cyborg said he is no way stronger then him he is just a puppet. Starfire said remember next fight somebody else is fighting beast boy said we are using the strongest one out of us. Starfire gone in. Anti pops said I will prove that I am good enough to fight Starfire does not matter if he is stronger I still can beat Starfire dummy's. Anti pops Vs Starfire started first Starfire punched but anti pops dodged it and kicked Starfire and grabbed Starfire and crushed him on the ground and stepped on starfire then he lifted him and threw Starfire on some metal thing and kicked Starfire on the body. Done a knee drop to the face of Starfires then he got Starfire with him on top on the clouds and lifted Starfire and threw Starfire even more upper then Starfire fell on the ground. Starfire was not even moving of how high was Starfire was even higher then the clouds. Anti pops Got his phone out and checked some math for his aim he threw the hammer down and it landed on Starfires heart. As anti pops is not as dumb as 50 IQ that's why he did not jump he gone to the ropes and going down when he got down he got a ladder and jumped from the top of it to Starfire but It was not very high the ladder. Beast boy said you already winner dude you nearly killed Starfire. Nearly 2 people killed who is with us robin is killed and Starfire nearly said Sami Zayn. Cyborg said he is not a puppet he did not even get hurt To be continued